BBI Big Brother InuYasha
by Nuriko-Kagome
Summary: Essa fic eu fiz em 2003 com algumas amigas minhas. Postavamos em um site q acabou por fechar. -.- então estou razendo a vcs ela. Espero q se divirtam!


BBI (Big Brother InuYasha)

Mais uma fic minha essa vai ser de comedia e gente eu vou avisando que no cap. 6 vai ter hentai é a minha colega que vai fazer ta?

Cap.: 01-Os participantes

Eu - Boa Noite! Estamos com mais uma idéia doida da globo! BBI para saber o que é leia a tradução abaixo! Também estaremos com alguns apresentadores de outros animes! Bem vamos aos participantes desse programa!

Garotos:   
Inuyasha( se é que podemos chama-lo de garoto)  
Houjo  
Kouga( a mesma coisa do Inuyasha)  
Miroke  
Narake(idem)  
Shippou

Garotas:  
Kagome  
Sango  
Kikyou  
Koraru  
Rin  
Mutsumi(Love Hina)

Eu- Bom agora vamos falar com os nossos participantes!Boa Noite!  
Todos exceto Inuyasha e Narake- Boa Noite!  
Eu- Bom eu vou me apresentar! Meu nome é Ágatha e acompanharei vocês durante o programa inteiro. Hã... O que foi Miroke?  
Miroke- Eu perguntei se a senhorita não quer ter um filho comigo.  
Ágatha-Mas é claro...Ò.Ó que não! Sango por favor bata nele por mim!  
Sango- Com todo prazer!  
Ágatha- Bom amanhã continuaremos com o progama  
Bjos!

E ai gente como é que tá? Olha na votação de quem deve sair vocês iram votar ok?

Cap:02-As provas( quanta criatividade --

Ágatha- Vamos ver o que aconteceu ontem na casa do BBI  
Estão todos reunidos na sala:  
Kagome- Então parece que vamos ter que nos acostumar a viver com nossos inimigos( olhando para Kikyou e Narake)  
Sango- Concordo(olhando para Koraru)  
Miroke- Que isso meninas! Estamos aqui para aprender a conviver com amigos e inimigos!  
Mutsumi- Alguem sabe se aqui tem melancia?  
Todos-gota  
Ágatha-Bom é isso aí! E agora vamos dar uma espiadinha!  
Inuyasha-Kagome estou com fome!  
Kagome- E o que você quer que eu faça?  
Inuyasha-Sei lá! Faz aquele negocio amarelo!  
Kagome-O que? Ovo?  
Inuyasha-Não! Aquilo que parece uma minhoca!  
Kagome- Você ta falando do macarrão instantaneo?  
Inuyasha- Isso mesmo!  
Kagome- Eu não sei se tem! Vamos ver na dispensa!  
Todos vão ate a dispensa  
Kagome- Deixa eu ver! Inuyasha não tem não!  
Inuyasha- Mas eu quero! BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kagome-Para de chorar Inuyasha! Pare por favor!  
Inuyasha-BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kagome-Sen...  
Inuyasha- BUUUUAAAA...Olha a apresentadora! Vamos lá!  
Todos vão até a sala  
Ágatha-Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha- Que foi?  
Ágatha-Você é um crianção! Chorando só por causa de um macarrão(rimou)! Que coisa feia!  
Inuyasha-...(vermelho)  
Ágatha-Kagome se eu fosse você ficaria com o Kouga ou com o Houjo afinal eles são mais maduros! Bem mais isso não vem ao caso hoje teremos a prova da comida, amanhã a prova de quem ganha 1.000 ienis por semana, depois a prova do lider e finalmente a prova do anjo.Então por favor se dirijam ao jardim  
Todos saem da casa  
Ágatha- É o seguinte como você podem ver tem varios sacos a frente no total sã 100kg de alimentos e Inuyasha não se preucupe tem macarrão.  
Inuyasha- OBA!  
Shippou- Credo! Como ele é infantil!  
Ágatha-Continuando cada um devera pegar cinco sacos e voltar em dez segundos e como vocês são doze depois de terem pego os 60 kg quatro pessoas vão ter que pegar mais 10 sacos cada um. Muito bem quem quer começar?  
Inuyasha-Eu!  
Ágatha-Tudo bem eu vou contar 10 sengundos! 1, 2, 3 e vai!  
Inuyasha com sua super velocidade consegue voltar com o cinco sacos em 7 segundos  
Kouga-Minha vez!  
Kouga como tinha os fragmentos nas pernas volta com os alimentos em 3 segundos.  
Ágatha-Isso que é fora do comum.  
Miroke-Agora sou eu! Buraco de vento!  
Kagome-Miroke não você vai sugar a comida!  
Quando a comida esta para ir para escuridão eterna Miroke fecha o buraco!  
Ágatha-Não deveria ser assim! ó.ò  
Houjo,Rin, Mutsumi e Shippou pegam do metodo tradicional correndo e votal em 9 segundos  
Kagome-Eu vou tentar!  
Ela joga uma flecha que atua como um bumerangue pega a comida e trás diretamente a ela  
Kikyou-Isso não foi nada!  
Ele usa aqueles bichos carregadores de alma que trazem a comida diretamente a ela.  
Narake- minha vez!  
Narake usa seus cabelos para pegar os alimentos(não me perguntem como)  
Ágatha-Isso tá esquisito!  
Depois de todos terem pegos os alimentos eles vão comer  
Inuyasha(agarrado ao macarrão)- Como eu estava com saudades!  
Todos-gota  
Ágatha-Ate amanhã! Tchau!

Muito obrigado pelos comentarios e espero que este capitulo esteja legal1 Tava sem inspirasão(imagina se estivesse)  
Bem é isso né? Se alguem quiser ser co-autor me mande um e-mail  
ok?  
Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap: 03-Tudo por 1.000 ienis

Ágatha- Hoje estamos com uma nova apresentadora Hikaru das Guerreiras Magicas!  
Hikaru- Ágatha qual sera a prova de hoje?  
Ágatha- Sera a prova de quem vai receber 1.000 ienis por semana!  
Hikaru-Hum...Então eu vou me apresentar!  
Ágatha- Pessoal hoje estamos aqui com Hikaru das Guerreiras Mágicas(ta tão repetitivo.  
Hikaru-Sou Hikaru a Guerreira do Fogo!  
Ágatha- E a mais poderosa!  
Hikaru-Não é para tanto!  
Inuyasha-Essa humana inutil poderosa? Aposto que acabo com ela com um so golpe da Tesaiga!  
Hikaru-ORA SEU METIDO A BESTA! VEM AQUI PRA GENTE LUTAR PARA VOCÊ VER SE EU NÃO TE DERROTO EM 30 SEGUNDOS!  
Inuyasha esta encolido atras da Kagome e tremendo  
Inuyasha-T...ta eu acredito!  
Ágatha-Ah sim eu esqueci de dizer ela é explosiva!  
Inuyasha-Agora que você vem dizer!  
Ágatha-Bom a Hikaru vai explicar a prova de hoje! Mais antes vamos novamente para o jardim!  
No jardim  
Hikaru-Bom hoje é aprova de quem come mais!  
Shippou-Não é justo o Inuyasha vai ganhar!  
Hikaru-Vamos ver nossos pratos: gafanhotos,sapos,baratas,olhos de peixes, olhos de cabras, escorpiões, aranhas e mosca varejera.  
Kagome-Acho que vou vomitar!  
Ágatha-Eu também!  
Hikaru-Bem comecem, pelos insetos!  
Kagome esta levando um gafanhoto particularmente nojento a boca.  
Kagome- E...e...eu não CONSIGO!(deixando o gafanhoto cair)  
Hikaru-Kagome esta fora!  
Kikyou-Hunf! Fresca!  
Ela pega uma barata e põe na boca e começa a mastigar.(que nojo)Então ela começa a ficar verde e desmaia.(ela não morreuinfelizmenteé que ela ficou enjoada)  
Kagome-Fresca!  
Será que eu preciso dizer que Houjo, Shippou, Mutsumi, Sango e Koraru desistiram logo que viram os pratos?  
Rin-Olha que gostoso! Haaaa!( colocando a mosca na boca)  
Houjo,Shippou, Mutsumi, Sango e Koraru-Credo!  
Miroke- Eu sou treinado para isso!(mais assim que ele olha para os insetos ele se arrepende e olha para seu buraco do vento)Eu tenho uma ideia eu vou sugar com o buraco! BURACO DO...  
Hikaru e Ágatha- Não Miroke! Assim não vale!  
Miroke- Como disse sou treinado para isso!( e põe o escorpião na boca)V...você tem um saquinho de vomito ai?  
Kouga- Eu consigo comer!Apesar de nunca ter visto esses bichos antes!( ele pega a aranha que esta viva e meche as patinhas)Eca! Não vou comer isso não!  
Ágatha- Bem parece que so sobraram Narake e Inuyasha! Hã... Narake? Cade você?( a Rin depois de ter comido a mosca vomitou)  
Rin- Ele ta ali no muro!  
Hikaru- NARAKE DESCE DAI!  
Narake- Eu não vou comer isso!  
Ágatha- Parece que Inuyasha é o vencedor!  
Inuyasha- Yes!  
Agatha e Hikaru- Bem ate amanhã!

Valeu muito pelos comentarios estou adorando escrever essa fic! Olha é a primeira vez que eu me ponho em uma fic não sei se ta legal!  
Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:04-O líder

Ágatha-Ola hoje estamos com outra apresentadora: Yui de Corrector Yui!  
Yui-Ola!Como estão os participantes?  
Ágatha-Acho que eles tão bem  
Yui-Então vamos ver!  
Todos-Olá!  
Ágatha-Ola! Peesoal essa é a Yui de Corrector Yui e pessoalmente a mais bonita!  
Yui-Para!  
Inuyasha-Você puxa o saco que de todas as apresentadoras que vem aqui!  
Ágatha-Kagome, por favor!   
Kagome-Claro!Senta  
Inuyasha cai de cara no chão!  
Yui-Que graça! Ele parece o cachorrinho!  
Todos(inclusive eumenos o Inuyasha)-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Ágatha-Bem vamos todos la para fora!  
Todos estão lá fora:  
Yui-Acho que vocês perceberam que metade da piscina esta congelada! A prova é simples vocês vão se trocar no vestuario e venham para ca so de biquini e sunga, se vocês olharem bem na parte congelada tem uns buracos vocês ficaram com apenas a cabeça para fora da água, ganhara a prova do lider quem aguentar mais.  
Todos voltam do vestuario e entram na piscina. 1 hora depois  
Kikyou-T...t..ta mui...muito frio! E...eu desisto!  
Shippou-E...e...eu tam...bem!  
Rin-I...Igualmente!  
4 horas depois  
Houjo-E...eu... vou... des...desistir!  
Mutsumi-T...to n...essa! A...alguem t...em melancia?  
Narake-I...i...i...dem!  
Inuyasha-Frescos!  
Ta não vou falar um por um no final so sobram Miroke e Inuyasha!(20 HORAS DEPOIS)  
Inuyasha-A...A...ATCHIM!  
Miroke-(nem tremendo esta)  
Inuyasha-AHHHHHHH!EU ODEIO ADMITIR MAS EU PERDI!MALDIÇÃO!  
Ágatha-Miroke é o lider! Mas nos conte como você consegui isso?  
Miroke-Facil! Fui treinado para isso!  
Yui-Hum!  
Miroke-Senhorita Mutsumi não gostaria de ter um filho meu?  
Mutsumi-Hã?  
Sango-TARADO!  
Miroke esta com um galão na cabeça!  
Ágatha-Amanhã teremos um baile os vestidos estão la na dispensa junto com os smokings.  
Kagome-Beleza um baile!  
Ágatha-Até amanhã!

No outro dia  
Ágatha-Novo apresentador dessa vez é um homem Darien de Sailor Moon!  
Darien-Boa Noite!  
Ágatha-Boa Noite Darien! -Vamos falar com nossos participantes!Pessoal esse é o Darien o garoto mais bonito de Sailor Moon!  
Darien-Ai se a Serena ouve isso!  
Todas as garotas- Concordamos!  
Os meninos ficaram emburrados!  
Ágatha-Nos iremos acompanhar o baile de vocês!Por isso vão se vestir!  
Quando todos saem os modelitos são os seguintes: Sango com um vestido vermelho sangue, Kagome com um vestido vermelho um pouco mais claro e um pouco curto,Rin com aqueles vestidos de dama de honra,Mutsumi com um vestido beeeeeem decotado, Koraru com um vestido azul abaixo do joelho. Os meninos estão todos de smoking preto!  
Kouga-Kagome- você quer dançar?  
Kagome-Hein?Ha Kouga! Claro que sim!  
Mas derrepente ela sente falta de duas pessoas  
Kagome-Kouga!  
Kouga-Sim Kagome-chan?  
Kagome- Você sabe onde esta o Inuyasha e a Kikyou?  
Kouga-Não! Eu não vi o cara de cachorro nem a morta viva!  
Kagome-O que? Como sabe que a Kikyou é morta viva?  
Kouga-Ha o Miroke me falou( eles ficaram muito amigos ta)  
Kagome-Hã eu vou atras deles!Miroke!  
Miroke-O que foi?  
Kagome-Você viu o Inuyasha e a Kikyou!  
Miroke-Bem quando eu tava saindo eu ouvi a Kikyou falar assim: "Vem, pode vir! Não tenha medo!" Depois o Inuyasha entrou no quarto da meninas.  
Kagome- O QUE?EU VOU LÁ!  
Ela entra na casa e vê Inuyasha na sala.  
Kagome-Inuyasha posso te fazer uma pergunta!  
Inuyasha-Pode!  
Kagome-Por que não foi a festa?  
Inuyasha-Não to com vontade!  
Kagome-Mas você ta todo pronto e onde esta a Kikyou?  
Inuyasha-Ta no quarto dormindo!  
Kagome(vermelha)-Eu soube que você entrou no quarto quando ela estava la!  
Inuyasha- E ai?  
Kagome(mais vermelha ainda)-Bem, eu queria saber se você e ela...  
Inuyasha-Você acha que eu e a Kikyou...  
Kagome-Você não...  
Inuyasha-Claro que não!  
Kagome-Por que?  
Inuyasha-Você queria que eu e a Kikyou...  
Kagome-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!  
Inuyasha-Bem, então diga o que você quis dizer.  
Kagome-Se você ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer eu digo o que eu queria dizer!  
Inuyasha- Não preciso prestar atenção ao que uma humana inútil tem a dizer!  
Kagome-Entã tá otimo! Eu vou ir la para fora, para continuar a dançar com o Kouga!  
Inuyasha(se levantado de um salto)-Mas não vai mesmo!  
Kagome-Vou sim, me solta!  
Inuyasha-Não vai!  
Kagome- Eu vou!  
Nisso Inuyasha tropeça e cai em cima de Kagome!Eles se beijam  
Shippou-Que gritaria era a...PESSOAL O INUYASHA E A KAGOME ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO!  
Todos vão lá ver  
Kouga-Cara de cachorro como ousa beijar minha esposa!  
Houjo-Higurashi você esta bem?  
Kagome- Sim estou Houjo!  
Miroke- Logo na frente das câmeras! Tem menores assistindo sabia!  
Inuyasha- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA DE MAIS!

Milagre! Uma fic minha ta saindo rapido 1 cap por dia!  
Valeu mesmo eu devo isso a voê que estão me mandando comentarios e a minha amiga que sempre que pode me da ideias

Bjos a todos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:05-O anjo

Ágatha- Hoje estamos muito tristes! Ontem dois de nossos participantes deixaram a casa! Vamos ver como aconteceu.  
No dia anterior  
Kagome-Eu estou adorando essa casa não tem youkais para lutar tem uma piscina ótima e alem de tudo eu pude ver a Kikyou desmaiar!YES!  
Mutsumi- Hã...bem eu estou com saudades do Keitarô e da Naru!  
Kagome- Ha...fica assim não!  
Mutsumi- Eu vou desistir!  
Kagome- Não faça isso!  
Mutsumi- Eu vou agora mesmo para o confessionário!Adeus!  
No outro canto da casa  
Houjo- Pois é a Higurashi não parece gostar de mim!  
Miroke- Bem, é verdade que a Kagome parece gostar do idiota do Inuyasha.  
Houjo- Eu não entendo! Como uma garota gentil e bonita como a Higurashi pode gostar de um cara grosso com esse tal de Inyasha!  
Miroke-Inuyasha.  
Houjo-Ou isso! Eu fico muito triste eu fico com vontade de desistir.  
Miroke-Você vai fazer isso só por causa da Kagome?  
Houjo-Sim! A Higurashi é muito importante para mim!Adeus Miroke!  
Miroke-...  
Ágatha-Bom como é a regra entraram mais dois participantes para ficar nos lugares de Houjo e Mutsumi.Vamos falar com os nossos participantes!Ola pessoal!  
Todos- Ola  
Ágatha- Kagome eu tenho duas perguntas para você.  
Kagome- Pode falar!  
Ágatha- Você ficou triste pela saida de Houjo e Mutsumi? Pelo o que eu vi vocês duas eram muito amigas.  
Kagome-Sim! Eu fiquei muito triste eu e a Mutsumi ficamos bem amigas, por isso fiquei assim mas a Sango continua sendo minha melhor amiga.  
Ágatha-Hum...Bem vamos a segunda pergunta: O Inuyasha beija bem?  
Todos(menos Inuyasha,Kagome,Kouga e Kikyou): HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
Kagome-eu...eu...bem...  
Inuyasha-Eu não sei quanto a mim, mas a Kagome beija muito bem!  
Kagome- INUYASHA!  
Ágatha- Que linda declaração em frente das câmeras!Bem a prova de hoje é a prova do anjo vamos todos la para fora para receber os novos participantes e fazer a prova!  
No jardim  
Ágatha-Os novos participantes já estão chegando! Vejam la vem eles e são:Sesshomaru e Jaken!  
Rin-Sesshomaru-sama e Jaken-sama!  
Inuyasha-SESSHOMARU O QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI!  
Sesshomaru-Não ouviu? Eu sou um dos novos participantes!  
Ágatha-Vamos parar com a briga!A prova de hoje é a seguinte: quem consegue ficar mais tempo acordado.  
Horario: 19:00 horas  
10 horas depois  
Já sairam Shippou,Rin,Jaken,Koraru  
20horas depois(1:00 hora)  
Final Sesshomaru e Inuyasha(ja perceberam que o Inuyasha sempre fica na final?)  
Inuyasha-Isso ta muito facil!  
Sesshomaru(cabaleando de sono)-Como consegue ficar tanto tempo acordado?Uaahhahaah!(dormiu)  
Ágatha-Inuyasha é o vencedor!  
Inuyasha-Viva! Ganhei de novo!  
Shippou-Isso ta parecendo complô!(rimou de novo)  
Ágatha-Hoje vocês teram outra festa mais simples!

De noite  
Estão todos bebendo(refrigerante) quando começa a tocar Velha Infancia:  
Você é assim um sonho pra mim  
E quando não te vejo  
Só penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer até quando eu me deito  
Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você...  
Inuyasha e Kagome se lembram de seus sentimentos e Kagome começa acompanhar a musica  
Kagome-A gente canta, a gente dança e a gente não se cansa. De ser criança a gente brinca na nossa velha infancia.  
Inuyasha-Seus olhos meu clarão me guião dentro da escuridão, seus pés me abrem o caminho eu sigo e nunca me sinto só!  
Ele pega o rosto de Kagome e eles ficam cara a cara e Inuyasha começa a cantar especialmente para Kagome:  
Você é assim um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
Eu penso em você desde o amanhecer ate quando eu me deito  
Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amigo é o meu amor  
Depois eles continuam juntos:  
E a gente canta, a gente dança e a gente não se cansa.De ser criança a gente brinca na nossa velha infância.Seus olhos meu clarão me guiam dentro da escuridão seus pés me abrem o caminho eu sigo e nunca me sinto só.  
Aí vem resto da musica que não é muito importante ja que é so a repetição do começo.Mas assim que a musica acaba eles se separam e todos estão olhando  
Kagome-O que foi? Por que vocês estão olhando pra gente com essas caras?  
Sango-Nada não!

Oi! Foi mal foi so falar que eu ia botar um cap por dia que eu não pude escrever ontem eu fui pro treino de natação da minha prima!  
Esse cap deu trabalho tentem escrever ouvindo a musica e escrevendo eu tive que voltar a musica bem umas 7 vezes! Bom mais saiu ne?Espero que esteja legal.  
Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:06-Sango e Miroke, um casal atrapalhado

A tantos dias confinado naquela casa, Mirok não aguentava mais, tinha que fazer vocês sabem o quê. Então chamou Sango, queria lhe falar algo em particular.  
Mir- E então?  
San- Miroke, em primeiro lugar, para de babar em mim, em segundo lugar, tanbém não aguento mais e em terceiro, pode ser.  
Mir- Vamos para o meu quarto Sango.  
San- Vamos!  
Chegando lá Miroke começou a beijar Sango apaixonadamente, Sango retribuia, só resolveram parar devido a falta de ar. Miroke tirou a blusa de Sango. Sango retirou também a blusa de Miroke, Miroke tira o short de Sango, que tira a bermuda de Miroke.  
Mir- Sango, vc quer mesmo isso?  
San- Claro Miroke.  
Então Miroke penetrou em Sango, arrancando gritos de dor. Inuyasha ouviu os gritos de Sango e deu um pisão na porta, que quebrou.  
Inu- Kagome, venha ver isso!  
Miroke levanta rapidamente assustado, se vestindo. Sango deu um tapa nele.  
San- Seu tarado, por que você fez isso? "Ai, tava tão bom..."  
Inu- Miroke, seu maldito, você roubou minha idéia. Eu ia fazer isso com a Kagome.  
Kag- Seu idiota, dá pra calar a sua boca? Senta!  
Shippou chega com Rin.  
Shi- Inuyasha, corre o... Sango, o que vc tá fazendo pelada na cama?  
San- Ai meu Deus, com licença, vou me vestir.  
Inu- O que foi Shippou, por que vc veio que nem um louco gritando meu nome?  
Shi- Nada, só o Narake e a Kikyou, que tão no maior amasso, e ainda por cima, estão na sua cama.  
Inu- O QUÊ?  
Kag- O que foi, Inuyasha, ficou com ciúmes.  
Inu- Você tá louca! Eu mato aquele barro-velho e aquele king kong. Eles tão sujando minha cama, eu troquei o lençol hoje.  
Kag- E o problema do Miroke com a Sango?  
Inu- Já sei o que fazer. Apresentadora!  
Aga- O que foi Inuyasha?  
Inu- Onde fica os preservativos?  
Aga- Na gaveta do criado-mudo.  
Kag- Seu tarado, o que vc vai fazer?  
Inu- Da próxima vez, a Sango não corre o risco de engravidar.

Cap:07-Os emparedados(que idiotice)

Ágatha-Como todos sabemos o programa de ontem foi extremamente proibido para qualquer um que tivesse o dom da visão. Eu odeio meu trabalho diretor, por que eu tenho que ficar falando essas leseras eu preferia esta dentro da casa com eles!Hunf!  
Diretor-Por que você foi a unica que aceitou e vamos logo.  
Ágatha-Hunf!Bem vamos falar com os participantes!Ola  
Todos-Ola  
Ágatha-Miroke e Sango você não tinham o que fazer não?  
Sango-Por que?  
Ágatha-Graças a vocês nos perdemos 2 pontos de audiencia  
Miroke-Mentira O.o  
Ágatha-Realmente é mentira! Nos subimos 10 pontos na audiencia!  
Sango e Miroke-EBA!  
Ágatha-Mais não foi para falar sobre seu desejos que eu vim aqui!Como sabem hoje o lider vai ter que escolher alguem para ir para o paredão mais antes o anjo vai ter que dar a imunidade para alguem!  
Inuyasha-A imu o que?  
Ágatha-Dar o colar para alguem  
Inuyasha-Ah ta!  
Ágatha- Muito bem Inuyasha! Quem você escolhe para ficar imune?  
Inuyasha-Posso escolher duas pessoas?  
Ágatha- Não! Você so pode salvar uma pessoa!  
Inuyasha que esta sentado no meio de Kagome e Kikyou fica olhando para as duas desesperadamente.  
Inuyasha- E...e...eu... não sei quem escolher!  
Kagome e Ágatha-Percebemos T-T  
Shippou- Inuyasha é claro que você tem que imunizar a Kagome!  
Inuyasha-JÁ SEI!  
Ágatha- Já sabe quem vai escolher?  
Inuyasha- Não! Espera um pouco!  
Ele põe Kagome e Kikyou uma ao lado da outra(isso não da muito certo)  
Inuyasha- Mamãe mandou eu escolher essa daqui mais como eu so teimoso eu escolho essa daqui!  
Todos-gota  
Infelizmente cai em Kikyou.  
Inuyasha-Eu vou dar o colar para Kikyou!  
Kagome e Ágatha- MALDITO!  
Kagome-Inuyasha você é um idiota eu te odeio!  
Ágatha- Eu tambem! Eu tava doida para ver esse monte de ossos saindo da casa! Mas deixa pra lá! Miroke quem é o seu escolhido para o paredão?  
Miroke- Hum... O Narake!  
Ágatha-Novidade!Amanhã todos irão votar menos o Miroke e não se esqueçam não podem votar no Miroke nem na Kikyou! Até amanhã!

Oi desculpa eu não botei cap ontem mais hoje vai ter um de brinde tá

Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:08-Os emparedados II (por que eu so escrevo idiotice?)

Ágatha-Bem hoje veremos quem vai acompanhar Narake no paredão!Boa Noite!  
Todos- Boa Noite!  
Ágatha- Hoje temos um novo apresentador e vai ser...  
Kenshin vem andando.  
Ágatha- AAAHHHHHHH KENSHIN!  
Todos-gota O.O "  
Ágatha- Kenshin eu te adoro me dá um autografo! Por favor por favor!  
Kenshin- Hã... O que é autografo?  
Kaoru- Escreva o seu nome no papel!  
Kenshin- Ah tá!  
Ágatha- Muito obrigado!( dando um beijo na bochecha dele)  
Kenshin- De nada! x  
Kagome- Ahhh ele é tão fofo!  
Sango- É mesmo!  
Rin- É verdade ele ganha até do Sesshomaru-sama( é verdade e ninguem pode negar)  
Koraru- Olha o nome dele começa com K combina direitinho com o meu nome!( se for por isso Kikyou e Kagome combina tambem :b)  
Meninos ficam emburrados ate o Jaken que não é um menino mas tudo bem!  
Kenshin- Será que podemos continuar? É que eu não terminei de fazer a faxina e a senhorita Kaoru vai me matar!  
Inuyasha- Ha ha ha ha ha olha aí o cara ele faz faxina na casa! ha ha ha ha  
Ágatha- Inuyasha acho bom você não o irritar ele é o lendario batoussai, o retalhador e ele pode acabar com você em alguns segundos!  
Kenshin- ´  
Inuyasha- Ha ha ha ha imagina se um cara que faz faxina é capaz de me matar, vem aqui para a gente lutar!  
Kagome- Shhhhh Inuyasha! O que ele esta falando é verdade ele é o batoussai, ele é uma lenda...  
Inuyasha- E?  
Kagome- e ele pode mesmo acabar com você em alguns segundos!  
Inuyasha- É sabe eu me lembrei que eu tenho duas lutas marcadas pra hoje e eu só luto duas vezes por dia e eu tambem tenho que visitar a minha avó!  
Sesshomaru- E a gente tem avó?  
Inuyasha- Mas é claro que temos!  
Kenshin- ´  
Ágatha- Bem vamos começar com a votação! Kagome por que você não começa?  
Kagome- Claro!  
Ela entra no confessionário  
Kagome- Eu so voto nessa pessoa por que eu não posso votar na Kikyou! Sesshomaru!  
Kenshin- Obrigado!  
Inuyasha- No lobo fedido! Por que ele quer ficar com a Kagome! E ela é MINHA!  
Ágatha- Shhhhh Inuyasha! Todo o Brasil e Japão esta vendo!  
Inuyasha- Opa! Foi mal!  
Narake-Inuyasha! A Kikyou é minha!  
Ágatha- É vocês se merecem afinal são dois...hum hum hum  
Kenshin- Hã... muito obrigado!( tapando minha boca)  
Kikyou- Aquela garota despresivel chamada Kagome! Por que o Inuyasha esta se apaixonando por ela!  
Ágatha- Foi a melh...  
Kenshin- O proximo( tapando minha boca de novo)  
Ágatha- Dá para parar Kenshin?  
Kouga- Cara de cachorro! A Kagome é minha mulher!  
Shippou- Kouga o Inuyasha disse que se eu não votasse nele ele ia me dar uns cascudos!  
Jaken- Kouga o Inuyasha disse que se eu não falasse isso ele ia me matar com um golpe da tesaiga( que idiotice)  
Rin- Kouga! Por que o irmaozinho do Sesshomaru-sama pediu!  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha ele fez a cabeça da Rin!  
Sango- Koraru! Sem comentarios!  
Koraru- Kouga! O Inuyasha disse que ele é perigoso!  
Ágatha- Bem a pessoa que vai para o paredão é o Kouga!  
Inuyasha- YES!  
Kenshim- Até a proxima vez!  
Ágatha e Kenshin- Bem é isso aí se você quer que o Narake saia disque 0800 555 555 ou simplismente mande um e-mail com o numero 1 para a autora dessa fic insana mas se você quer que o Kouga saia disque 0800 555 556 ou mande um e-mail com o numero 2!  
Ágatha- Diretor por favor convida o Kenshin mais vezes por favor!( cara de pidão)  
Diretor- Vou pensar no seu caso!  
Ágatha- Seu mal!

Gomem gomem gomem gomem gomem eu ia fazer o cap 8 ontem mais tava dando problema amanhã eu vou(tentar)colocar o 9 e o 10 tá por favor votem pra quem vocês querem que saia ta?

Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:09-Os apresentadores

Ágatha-Viva! Viva! Diretor eu te amo! Muito obrigado por ter colocado o Kenshin!  
Diretor- De nada.´É tão facil fazer uma criança feliz!Mas vamos logo continuar!  
Ágatha- Claro diretorzinho lindo do meu coração!(que puxa saco)Boa noite!  
Todos- Boa noite!  
Ágatha- Aqui estão os apresentadores! O lindo do Kenshin e o fofo do Hamtaro.  
Kagome-AAAAHHHHHHHHH UM RATO! MATA INUYASHA MATA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É GATO MAS MATA ELE!  
Hamtaro- Eu não sou rato eu sou um hamster! Hunf!  
Inuyasha- HA HA HA HA O nivel de apresentadores de vocês está indo por água abaixo! a esquentadinha, a fresquinha, o tal do Darien e esse cara que você ama tudo bem mais um rato! Faça-me um favor!  
Hamtaro- Já disse que não sou um rato!  
Inuyasha- É UM RATO SIM!  
Ágatha- É MELHOR SER UM RATO FOFO DO QUE SER UM CARA DE CACHORRO FEIO(mentira tá não acreditem)IDIOTA E GROSSO!  
Kenshin- Sera que da pra para com a briga? ´  
Inuyasha- NÃO ME MANDE PARAR!  
Ágatha-(com fogo saindo dos olhos) CALA A BOCA! Claro Kenshin!  
Inuyasha- t...t...ta vou ficar bem quietinho aqui!  
Ágatha-É bom mesmo!( que isso eu botando moral no Inuyasha só na minha imaginação idiota mesmo)Bom vamos ver quem saiu!  
Hamtaro- Como recebemos 5 mil votos(mentira foram so 5 votinhos mas que ajudaram muito arigato aos que votaram)  
Kenshin- Vamos direto ao ponto quem saiu foi Narake com 63 dos votos!  
Kagome- ISSO! BELEZA! O NARAKE SAIU E O KOUGA FICOU! YES, YES, YES!  
Kouga-Tambem acho isso muito bom! Não ia deixar o cara de cachorro aqui sozinho com a Kagome!  
Inuyasha- Kagome você queria que o lobo fedido ficasse? Você gosta dele é isso?  
Kagome- Mais é claro que eu gosto do Kouga...( Kagome recebe aqueles olhares malignos do Inuyasha, pensando bem foi o mesmo olhar que eu lancei pra ele. Nossa que nota mais grande)como amigo logico!  
Ágatha-(eu abraçando o Kenshin e o Hamtaro na minha cabeça) VIVA O NARAKE SAIU! O NARAKE SAIU! (BUUUAAAAAA! ELE SAIU)  
Todos foram se despedir de Narake  
Kikyou- Narake quando nos encontrarmos novamente eu ficarei com você para cuidarmos da nossa filhinha Kanna!  
Inuyasha-Como?OO A Kanna é filha de vocês?  
Ágatha- Não acredito! OO  
Kikyou- Eu disse alguma coisa? Acho que vocês entenderam mal! Tchau Narake!  
Kagome-Adeus Narake!  
Inuyasha- Sayonara Narake!  
Miroke-Good-bye Narake!  
Kouga- Aurrevoaur (não sei se assim que se escreve) Narake!  
Ágatha-CHEGA! Dá pra parar com essa competição de idiomas?  
Miroke-Sorry!  
Kenshin-Miroke ela ja pediu para você parar!  
Miroke- Hã... desculpe me empolguei!  
Ágatha- Miroke obrigado por parar e Kenshin obrigado por pedir para ele parar! Hã...como diretor? Ahhhh ja acabou eu queria ficar mais tempo ao lado do Kenshin e do Hamtaro!  
Diretor- Eu convido eles de novo!  
Ágatha-Viva! Então pessoal ate amanhã!  
Todos- Até amanhã!  
Ágatha- Bom é isso aí amanhã sera a prova da comida! Hã...Tchau Kenshin YY Tchau Hamtaro óò

Bom o cap 10 e 11 é por conta da Shindou Hikaru os cap dela são grandes e mais engraçados então espero que gostem como eu gosto

Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:10-A prova da comida e a prova do lider!

Ágatha-Bem sabe como é não podemos ficar so no Kenshin por isso hoje os apresentadores vão ser Sakura e Shoran(eu escrevo assim)!  
Sakura- Boa noite! Podemos nos apresentar aos participantes?  
Ágatha- Mais é claro! Boa Noite!  
Todos-Boa noite!  
Ágatha- Estes são os apresentadores de hoje são Sakura e Shoran de Sakura Card Captors!  
Inuyasha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Realmente o nivel de apresentadores de vocês esta caindo! Agora são dois pirralhos!  
Sakura-Olha como você fala comigo eu posso te derrotar usando apenas uma carta ouviu seu cara de cachorro!  
Kouga- Garota olha você é demais! Acabei de virar um grande fã seu! Você adivinhou que o apelido desse idiota é cara de cachorro!  
BONC!  
Kouga-Ai! Cara de cachorro!  
BONC! BONC! BONC!  
Kagome-Inuyasha senta!  
POFT!  
Shoran- Bem vamos la pra fora para começarmos a prova da comida!  
Todos vão ate o jardim  
Ágatha- Seguinte! Voces vão ter que se sentar no gelo e...  
Inuyasha-Sentar no gelo de novo?  
Ágatha- Se acalme nem todods vão para o gelo!  
Inuyasha- Ah bom!  
Ágatha- Só os meninos! As meninas vão para a sauna! Por isso vamos ter mais uma convidada e é uma pessoa que voce adora Inuyasha!  
Entra na casa Sakura, Shoran e... Shindou Hikaru!  
Inuyasha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu tenho medo dela!  
Hikaru-Hunf! Cale a boca!  
Sakura- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nos e ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, LIBERTE-SE!  
Todos menos Shoran eu e Hikaru estão de queixo caído!  
Sakura-Neve transforme-se em seis cubos de gelo!  
Aparece 6 cubos de gelo  
Ágatha- Vocês( apontando para os garotos) terem que se sentar so de sunga ali!  
Miroke- E as garotas?  
Hikaru- Ágatha da pra você chamar mais duas pessoas do anime para me ajudar?  
Ágatha- Claro! UMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! A HIKARU TA CHAMANDO VOCÊS!  
Inuyasha- Ai! Minhas orelhas!  
Ágatha- Ops! Foi mal!  
Entram Ume e Fuu!  
Ume- Fala Hikaru!  
Hikaru- Da pra você fazer um buraco ali, Fuu?  
Fuu- Claro!  
Então Fuu usa sua magia e faz um enorme buraco!  
Hikaru- Agora Ume eu e você iremos usar as magias juntas certo?  
Ume-Certo!  
Elas usam as magias e fazem uma sauna perfeita!  
Ágatha- Agora vocês iram pegar sacos de comida escolher um lugar para ficar com o seu par e ficar la por duas horas e depois as meninas vão para a sauna e os meninos para o gelo vai!  
Kikyou pensando que Inuyasha ia escolher ela fica espantada quando viu que ele pegou a Kagome e eles subiram na árvore, ficaram la por duas e todas as meninas foram para a sauna e os meninos no gelo  
5 horas depois  
Inuyasha- E ai Kagome como é que ta aí?  
Kagome- O que você acha? Quando sair daqui vou estar mais fina que um palito e você?  
Inuyasha- Estou bem só não to sentido meu traseiro!  
Sango- Miroke?  
Miroke- Apesar de eu ser treinado para isso também não estou sentido meu traseiro!  
Sesshomaru- Que droga! Por que eu não sentei no meu rabo? Também não to sentindo meu traseiro!  
Shippou- Hahaha são um bando de idiotas eu não to sentindo nada! Opa! Eu me mexi meu rabinho se mexeu ta frio! Também não to sentindo meu traseiro! Kagomeeeeeee!  
10 horas depois  
Ágatha- Ta bom ta bom! Podem sair vocês ganharam a prova!  
Todos- ALELUIA!

A prova do lider

Ágatha- Bem vamos a prova do lider  
De novo todos vão para o jardim  
Ágatha- É o seguinte cada um vai ter uma pedra e quem quebra a pedra primeiro vence ok? então vai!  
Inuyasha- Posso ver minha energia sinistra mas... ei cade a energia da pedra! KAGOMEEEEEE! VOCÊ PURIFICOU A ENERGIA DELA?  
Kagome- Inuyasha deixa de ser idiota! A pedra não é um youkai e não tem energia sinistra!  
Inuyasha- Ah é! Disfarça!  
Ágatha- Kouga é o vencedor!  
Inuyasha- Mais já?  
Ágatha- Claro veja por si mesmo  
Ele olha e so poeira no chão!  
Ágatha- Bem aqui acaba mais um programa e como sabemos Kouga ganhou a imunidade! Então ate amanhã!

Finalmente saiu espero que esteja bom colocarei o 11 cap o mais rapido possivel

Bjos

Shindou HIkaru

Cap:11-Inuyasha enloqueceu?

Ágatha- Bem vamos ver o que os nossos participantes estão fazendo!  
Kagome- Ah vai Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha- Não!  
Kagome- Poxa Inuyasha! Deixa eu ir dormir com o Kouga!  
Inuyasha- Nada disso! Você não vai dormir com esse lobo fedido! Você dorme la uma próxima vez!  
Kagome- Mas quem sabe se algum dia eu vou ser a líder?  
Inuyasha- Negativo! Só quando eu for o líder!  
Kagome e Kouga- Heim? Oo  
Inuyasha- Quando eu for o líder você dorme lá comigo!  
Kagome-(vermelhinha) Mas... talvez ate lá eu tenha perdido a vontade de dormir no quarto!  
Inuyasha- Feh! Tudo bem!   
Kagome- OBA!  
Inuyasha- Espere só um pouco Kagome!(farejando)  
Kagome- O que foi Inuyasha?  
InuYasha- Espera um minutinho!  
Ele vai farejando e encontra um buraquinho onde ele mete o nariz depois tira alguma coisa de lá. Depois ele vai ate a Kagome.  
Kagome- Inu...  
Inuyasha-(com a mão sobre o ombro dela) Pode ir dormir com o Kouga, Kagome!  
Kagome- Hã...Ta!  
Inuyasha entra na casa e liga a tv e ver Kagome e Kouga indo para o quarto (nota: estavam todos dormindo)  
Inuyasha- Hehehehe estarei de olho em você Kagome!  
3:00 am  
Kagome esta dormindo virada para um lado e Kouga para o outro e Inuyasha vigiando. Derrepente ele vê Kagome saindo do quarto e indo ate a casa, ele desliga a tv rapidamente e finge que esta dormindo  
Kagome-(entrando na casa) UAAAHHHHHH! Que sono e... ué? O que o Inuyasha esta fazendo dormindo na sala? Ah mas de qualquer forma eu só vim pegar uma maçã!  
Ela pega a maçã e vai embora e o Inuyasha continua vigiando ela  
7:00am  
Inuyasha dormindo na sala  
Kagome- Ué! Que estranho o Inuyasha dormindo ate agora!  
Miroke- Pois é! Ele não é assim!  
Sango- Será que ele ta bem?  
Ágatha- Bom dia!( o nosso programa passa 24 horas por dia 7 dias por semana 30, 31 , 28 e 29 dias ao mês depende do mês e 365 dia ao ano!)Hã... o Inuyasha ta dormindo?  
Shippou- Pois é né? Que estranho!  
Ágatha- Hum...Ta!Lá pela 3:00 pm eu volto!  
3:00 pm  
Ágatha- Ola!  
Miroke e Kouga arfando (sabe tipo quando a gente ta cansado por que fez esforço)  
Ágatha- Hã... O que aconteceu com vocês dois e cadê o Inuyasha?  
Miroke e Kouga- O... bichinho... parece... magro... mas... pesa!  
Ágatha- Ah ta! Bem vamos todos para o jardim!  
No jardim  
Ágatha- É o seguinte hoje é a prova do anjo! E ganha quem conseguir ficar acordado ate 4:00 am!  
Inuyasha-(apoiado na porta) Ficar acordado ate tarde de novo?  
Kagome- Como assim ficar acordado ate tarde de novo?  
Inuyasha-(se dando conta do que falou) O que? Eu falei isso? Acho que você entendeu mal!  
Kagome- Nada disso você falou isso mesmo!  
Inuyasha- Não! Eu falei ficar acordado ate tarde é melhor que comer ovo!  
Kagome- Ovo? Tem certeza?  
Inuyasha- Claro!  
Ágatha- Tudo bem! A prova vai começar as 7:00 pm! Ate lá!  
7:00 pm  
Ágatha- Bem vamos começar a prova ( nota Hikaru, Ume e Fuu estão no estúdio)  
00:00  
Inuyasha esta morrendo de sono e Kagome que estava sentada ao lado de Kouga dorme no ombro dele,derrepente Inuyasha fica bem acordado e ferve de raiva, Kouga cambaleia de sono e dorme com a cabeça para trás nisso Kagome cai no colo dele, Inuyasha fica escarlate de raiva!   
Miroke- Eu sou treinado pra i...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (apoiado no bastão)  
Sango- Você tem que ganhar! Imagine que tem um youkai atr...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Shippou- Fique brincando, fique brincando, fique brin...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Logo quase todos estavam dormindo menos Kikyou, Koraru e Inuyasha  
Kikyou- Inuyasha, você não ta com sono não?  
Inuyasha- Não!  
Kikyou- Mas ha meia hora você tava morrendo de sono!  
Inuyasha- Mas eu não to mais!  
2:00  
Kikyou-I...nu...ya...sha..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
3:00  
Inuyasha- Koraru você não ta com sono não?  
Koraru- Não e você?  
Inuyasha- Também não!  
Koraru- Por que você não dorme?  
Inuyasha- Por que eu quero ser o anjo  
Koraru- EU também!  
3:59  
Koraru- Eu...eu...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
PIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (um sininho toca me acordando, Hikaru, Ume e Fuu)  
Fuu- Heim... O que? Ah sim! Quem ganhou?  
Ume- Pera ai! Acordem!  
Ágatha- Um instantinho Ume! Ham, Ham! AAAAAAAACCCCCORRRRRRRRRRDEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!  
Kagome e Kouga- (dando um pulo do sofá) Heim o que aconteceu?  
Miroke- Eu sou especialmente treinado para isso!  
Sango- Onde ta o youkai?  
Kikyou- Ai! Acho que quebrei um braço!  
Hikaru- Bem o vencedor é o Inuyasha!  
Kagome- Inuyasha você ganhou? Eu pensei que estava morto de sono!  
Inuyasha- Claro! Eu não sou como vocês humanos inúteis!  
Kagome- COMO!  
Inuyasha- Isso mesmo que você ouviu!  
Kagome- Inuyasha você é um idiota!  
Inuyasha-(como voz de mulherzinha) Inuyasha você é um idiota!  
Kagome- Inuyasha para!  
Inuyasha- Inuyasha para!  
Ele pega um pouco de sua calça e começa a andar como aquelas garotas bem frescas e transformando a calça em uma saia!  
Inuyasha- Meu nome Kagome e eu vim de uma era muito distante! Eu me acho melhor que os outros só por que sei de coisas mais avançadas!  
Todos- OO  
Inuyasha-(com a roupa da Kagome e chegando perto do Kouga) Kouga meu amor vamos dormir juntinhos?  
Kouga- Cara de cachorro!(se preparando para dar porrada em Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha- Ai então ta Kouga! (abrindo os braços e dando o maior soco na cara de Kouga)  
Inuyasha-(sentando no sofá) E ai?  
Todos (menos Kagome e Kouga que estão vermelhos) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hikaru- HAHAHAHAHA! Essa imitação da demais nem parece àquela vez que você imitou ela na era feudal!  
Kagome- Kouga você não vai me defender?  
Kouga- Ta louca Kagome! Derrepente esse idiota inventa de me imitar!  
Nisso Inuyasha vira para trás do sofá e começa a tirar todas as roupas de Kagome e aparece com roupas parecidas com as do Kouga!  
Inuyasha (com a voz um pouquinho mas grave) Eu sou Kouga príncipe dos youkais lobos! Cara de cachorro não ouse tocar na Kagome ela é minha mulher!  
Todos (menos os dois ou seja Kagome e Kouga)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Kagome-(cochichando com a Sango)Por que ele ta assim?  
Sango- Vai ver por que uma certa garota dormiu com um certo lobo!  
Kagome- Você acha que é isso?  
Sango- Tenho certeza!  
Sesshomaru- Irmão muito obrigado você fez uma coisa que eu estava querendo fazer a muito tempo!  
Nisso Inuyasha vai para trás do sofá de novo e sai com uma roupa parecida com a do Sesshomaru!  
Inuyasha- Eu sou Sesshomaru! Inuyasha me de a Tesaiga se não eu te matarei!  
Todos (menos Sesshomaru)- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ágatha- Ate amanhã!

Oi aqui esta o cap 11 epero que gostem

Shindou Hikaru

Cap:12-A Festa Junina

Os participantes se reúnem na frente da tv.  
InuYasha- Será que vai vir outra prova?  
Sango- Mas pra ganhar o que?  
Dark- OIÊ!  
Inu- Credo? Quem é esse?  
Kouga- Sei lá, mas pela cara de idiota...  
Dark- QUEM EH IDIOTA! Cof... eu fui convidado pela nossa querida apresentadora (Agatha) para uma ponta no programa de hoje.  
Kagome- O que aconteceu com ela? Porque ela não pôde vir?  
Dark- Na verdade não aconteceu nada, eu só puxei muito o saco dela e ela deixou, não é legal?   
Todos- (gota)  
Dark- E trouxe uma convidada muito especial! Com muita alegria e pouca roupa! Mai Shiranui do anime e videogame King of Fighters!  
Mai- Olá todo mundo!  
Todos os garotos olham para Mai boquiabertos enquanto as meninas sentem ciúme.   
Miroki- Quer ter um filho meu?  
Dark- Fique quieto monge tarado! Eu já perguntei isso e ela disse que é comprometida.  
Garotos- AAAAAHHHH!  
Mai- Ai, como vocês são bonitinhos, mais antes eu queria dar um beijão pro meu amor! ANDY TE AMO! EU AINDA NÃO DESISTI DE CASAR! Eu também quero mandar um beijo pra King, pra Xiangfei, pra Kasumi, pra Yuri, pro Andy, pro Joe, pro...  
Sango- Não sei quem é mais louco, os apresentadores ou os convidados.  
Eu- E hoje teremos uma prova não é, Mai?  
Mai- Sim, e os vencedores, que serão um casal poderá participar de uma festa junina no centro de tradições brasileiras em Tókio.  
Koraru- Eu nem sabia que tinha um desses centros aqui.  
Dark- Na verdade nem sei se existe, mas o que importa? Vamos a prova.  
Mai- A prova é a seguinte: no jardim há uma fogueira, e saltando um de cada vez, veremos qual o homem e qual a mulher que saltaram mais alto e eles poderão ir a festa.  
Sesshomaru- Isso vai ser fácil pra mim  
Kagome- Cuidado barro-vivo, vai acabar queimada.  
Kikyou- Fica quieta ô fresca despeitada, eu vou ganhar!  
No quintal.  
Mai- Vamos começar.  
Do estúdio ela aperta um botão que faz uma fogueira enorme surgir no meio do jardim.  
Koraru- Ai! Que negócio grande!  
Sango- O Miroki é que tem um negócio grande querida.  
Miroki- Calma meninas! Tem pra todos.  
Sango- Seu convencido!  
Sango mete o bumerangue na cabeça dele.  
Dark- A fogueira é uma cortesia da Kaolla de Love Hina e foi testada pelo Keitarô.  
Mai- Tadinho... não sobrou nem os restos mortais dele.  
Todos- O.O  
Mai- Brincadeirinha.  
Dark- Quem vai saltar primeiro?  
Rin- Eu vou!  
Mai- Que valente!  
Dark- Vai com tudo!  
Mai (cochichando)- Coitada...  
Dark (cochichando)- Não tem a menor chance.  
Rin- Lá vou eu!  
Rin toma impulso e salta uns dois metros.  
Dark- Acabou?  
Mai- Ela morreu?  
Rin- Eu consegui senhor Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru- Se você consegue eu também consigo!  
Ele salta e escorrega nas toras de madeira e cai em cima do fogo.  
Jaken- Meu Deusss! Façsssam alguma coissssa!  
Dark- Tem razão! Mai, prepare a mesa, hoje tem churrasco pra janta!  
Mai- Oba!  
Todos- (gota)  
Algum tempo depois!  
Mai- E o casal que vai para a festa junina é: Shippou e Rin!  
Shippou- Eba!  
Rin- Eu ganhei sr. Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru- Por favor Rin, não toque aí! Ta doendo...  
Kouga- Já que eles ficaram com a festa, podemos ficar com a Mai?  
Dark- NÃO! Vocês já têm a Agatha, deixem a Mai pra mim!  
N.A.I. (nota do autor intrometido)- Espero que a Agatha goste disso  
Os dois saem de carro de carro e retornam umas quatro horas depois.  
Kagome- Como foi Shippou?  
Shippou- KAGOME! Ela me usou como bolinha no tiro ao alvo! Me usou como isca na pescaria e depois me roubou todo o dinheiro e me tacou na cadeia!  
Rin- Sr. Sesshomaru! Eu trouxe um saco de gelo da Hello Kitty pro senhor! Ganhei na pescaria. Pega!  
Sesshomaru- Não Rin! Não jogue!  
Ela atira o saco na cabeça dele que cai desmaiado.  
Rin- O Sr. Sesshomaru é engraçado.  
Kagome- Essa menininha ta me assustando...

Não resisti e me intrometi na fic delas...  
Muito obrigado por deixarem eu participar Agatha, Hikaru e Louca

Cap:13-Mais uma apresentadora!

Ágatha- Boa Noite Brasil e Japão! Estamos aqui com mais um programa do BBI!  
Samantha- HELLO!  
Ágatha- Samantha! O.O  
Samantha- Vim encher o saco de vocês!  
Ágatha- AI! AMIGA!  
Samantha- AMIGA, 10!  
Todos- (gota) O.O´  
Inuyasha- Falsidade dói!  
Ágatha- Falsidade é isso que tu sente pela Kikyou! (eu sempre quis falar isso)  
Kagome- Pega-lhe no olho!  
Samantha- Pô tia Agatinha, falsidade mata, por isso a Kikyou morreu!  
Ágatha- Bem! Como vocês se lembram foi o Dark que veio ontem no meu lugar, e também devem se lembrar da Festa Junina!  
Sesshomaru- E como!  
Ágatha- Bem já que você falou Sesshomaru, como foi?  
Sesshomaru- Dolorida!  
Samantha- Sobrou churrasco de youkai? To com fome!   
Agatha- SAMANTHA! NÃO FALE ASSIM DO COITADINHO!  
Sesshomaru- Obrigado!  
Ágatha- NÃO TA VENDO QUE TA ME DEIXANDO COM FOME!  
Sesshomaru- Sua humana inútil! ( ta falando com a Samantha)  
Samantha- Você acertou! Sou inútil mesmo!  
Ágatha- Totalmente! Mas chega de papo furado! Inuyasha! Quem vai receber a imunidade?  
Inuyasha- Como eu já tinha dado pra Kikyou...  
Samantha- DADO O QUE? O.O  
Inuyasha- Calma, se eu for dar alguma coisa, vou dar pra Kagome!  
Kagome- INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha- Como eu ia falando eu tinha dado a imunidade para Kikyou, agora vou dar para Kagome!  
Ele se levanta para colocar o colar em Kagome. Miroke e Shippou e Miroke empurram Inuyasha e ele beija sem querer Kagome.  
Ágatha e Samantha- QUE MEIGO!  
Kikyou fica com a cara emburrada juntamente com Kouga  
Ágatha- Bom... JA CHEGA! CHEGA DESSES AMASSOS AI!  
Inuyasha e Kagome- Ai é! Desculpa!  
Samantha- Kouga! Quem você vai mandar para o paredão?  
Ágatha- SAMANTHA! NÃO FAZ PERGUNTA IDIOTA! JA TA NA CARA QUEM VAI SER!  
Samantha- Não vai!  
Ágatha- Vai sim!  
Samantha- Aposto 5 reais que não!  
Kouga- Eu mando o Inuyasha!  
Todos da casa- E NINGUEM SABE POR QUE!  
Ágatha- Viu! Viu! EU GANHEI! PASSA OS 5 REAIS!  
Samantha- Merda! Dá pra esperar o diretor dá o meu cachê?  
Ágatha- Ta!Pessoal! Pro confessionário!  
Kikyou- Kagome!  
Kagome- Como eu posso votar na Kikyou é nela mesmo que eu voto!  
Inuyasha- JAKEN! Ele não serve pra nada!  
Rin- Eu voto no Shippou ele é muito irritante!  
Shippou- Jaken! Ele me faz ter pesadelos!  
Miroke- Jaken! Tem que tirar os homens e deixar mais mulheres!  
Sango- Jaken! Ele é o que mais se parece com um youkai apesar do Sessy-chan...  
Ágatha e Samantha- HÃ! O.O  
Sango- Nada não! É o Jaken mesmo!  
Ágatha e Samantha- E o escolhido para o paredão é o...  
Samantha- O bicho mais feio daqui!  
Ágatha- Mais Samantha tem tantos!  
Samantha- O mais feio de todos!  
Ágatha- Quem o Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha- O QUE?  
Samantha- Quer comparar o Jaken com o Inuyasha? Pelo menos o Inuyasha tem essas orelhinhas fofinhas!  
Ágatha- Mas se você colocar o cabelo prateado, o kimono e as orelhas fica igual!  
Inuyasha- Deixa de enrolação e fala que foi pro paredão (rimou)  
Samantha- Ô idiota não ta vendo que eu já falei! Foi o Jaken imbecil!  
Inuyasha- Ah ta!  
Ágatha e Samantha- Se você quiser que o Inuyasha sai mande um e-mail com o numero 1 e se quiser que o Jaken sai disque 2!  
Samantha- Só lembrando uma coisa que eu esqueci:  
EU SOU FUU! NASCI FUU! MORREREI FUU E EU TO FUU!  
Fuu- Para de bagunçar com meu nome!

Bom tai o cap 13 e espero que gostem e votem tenho que receber no mínimo 5 votos ta?

Bjos  
Kagome-chan12

Cap:14-Mais um eliminado (Que criatividade ¬¬)

Ága- Boa noite Brasil e Japão! Estamos começando mais um programa BBI!  
Sam- Sorry! Desculpem o atraso, mas, boa noite!  
Todos- Boa noite!  
Ága- E então, como estão os emparedados? Estão nervosos?  
Inu- Eu não estou nervoso.  
Jak- Eu essstou muito nervossso! Sssei que o sssenhor InuYasssha vai ganhar. Sssó sssinto pelo sssenhor Ssesssho-maru.  
Sam- Que meigo! Ah! Eu tenho uma surpresinha para o Inu Yasha.  
Inu- O que é?  
Sam- Uma pessoa quer falar com você. Câmera, close nessa pessoa.  
Alguém aparece na Tv. A pessoa que Inu Yasha menos esperava.  
mãe de Kag- Oi genrinho!  
Kag- MAMÃE!  
mãe- Oi filhinha!  
Kag- Oi mãe!  
mãe- Genrinho, estamos torcendo por você! Tira aquele cara-de-farol da casa! Beijinhos filhinha!  
Sam- Que meigo! A sogrinha falando com o genrinho!  
Ága- Inu Yasha, o que você fala sobre isso?  
Inu- Em primeiro lugar, obrigado, em segundo, eu vou tirar essa coruja empalhada e em terceiro, eu não sou seu genrinho Sra. Higurashi, apesar de eu não saber o que é isso.¬¬  
Mir- (Ele falou) InuYasha, pelo que a srt. Kagome me falou, genro, significa que você é namorado da Kagome. ¬¬´  
Inu- Quem me dera!  
Kagome e InuYasha ficam vermelhinhos enquanto Kouga e Kikyou ficam com um ódio profundo.  
Sam- Vamos deixar de enrolação, e agora é o momento da verdade. Tia Agathinha, quem vai sair do BBI, InuYasha ou o cara-de-farol, coruja empalhada, Jaken!0.0  
Jak- Por favor sssrt. Sssamantha, não me xingue.  
Sam- E o que você vai fazer comigo, hein? Deixa pra lá!¬¬  
Ága- Vamos deixar de enrolação. Quem vai sair é o... o...  
Inu- Fala logo. Parece a Kagome querendo dizer pra eu ficar com ela! òó  
Kag- Cala boca e... Senta!  
POFT  
Sam- Tadinho!  
Inu- Pelo menos alguém tem piedade de mim.  
Sam- Eu falei isso pra te consolar.  
Kik- Inu-kun, não fica assim, eu me preocupo com você.  
Todos incluindo as apresentadoras- 0.ó" (gota)INU-KUN?  
Ága- Deixa de enrolar e vamos falar o resultado da votação.  
Sam- Não tia Agathinha, quanto mais der audiência, mais a gente recebe. Olha aqui, estamos em primeiro lugar no ibope!  
Ága- Esse programa ta mais enrolado do que o Jaken querendo falar palavras com S.  
Sam- Não entendi!0.o  
Ága- Isso é que dá trabalhar com uma baka, inútil.  
Sam- Thank´s pelo elogio!  
Ága- Que coisa ¬¬.  
Sam- Já que insiste tanto, o escolhido pra sair do BBI foi o... Jaken!  
Todos- Eba!  
Ága- Menos um pra gente aturar! Eba!

Ses- Tchau Jaken! " Eba! Ele não vai ficar mais na minha cola!"  
Rin- Vou sentir saudades Jaken. TT  
Jaken sai da casa. E na casa todos felizes porque Jaken saiu.  
Sam- Bom, estamos terminando mais um...  
Ága- BBI! Boa noite!  
Ága- Fuu...  
Sam- diga!  
Fuu- (na platéia) Não baguncem com meu nome! òó

Hello! Tá aí mais um cap. do BBI!  
Espero que gostem. Mandem comentários. Até a próxima!  
Beijinhos,

A Louca.

Cap.14 A terceira apresentadora! ( ta ficando sem espaço)

Agatha: E ai, povo? Como vai? Estamos de volta com mais um BB...

Isadora: Ei!

Agatha: Ah sim! Estamos com mais uma apresentadora Isadora !

Isadora: E ai? Como vai?

Samantha: Sorry! Cheguei atrasada!

Agatha e Isadora: Novidade!¬¬"

Agatha: Bom vamos lá! Oi pessoal!

Todos: Oi!

Agatha; Para quem não percebeu estamos com uma nova apresentadora: Isadora! Só que como esse programa ta muito morto resolvemos chamar a Urasue!

Samantha: Ressuscite Urasue!

Todos: O.O'

Isadora:Brincadeirinha!

Agatha: Bom antes de explicarmos a prova da comida, gostaríamos de contar uma pequena historinha!

Todos: Hã?

Isadora: É o seguinte: Um dia três garotinhas lindas e maravilhosas estavam na escola na hora da saída, quando resolvem ir beber água, mas uma dessas garotinha era totalmente burra e quando ela terminou de beber água, limpou sua boca na manga da blusa e ...

Todos: E?

Agatha: Comeu cocô de pombo!

Todos. Credo!

Isadora: Agora adivinhem quem eram essas três garotinhas!

Inuyasha: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Agatha: Já esta fazendo mas pode fazer mais uma! Viu como sou boazinha com você?

Inuyasha:(sussurrando) Boazinha uma ova!

Agatha: O que Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Nada! Ah... a pergunta! Por que aquela menina parece que é Samara ne? Ta quieta sem falar nada mas vermelha do que a Kagome quando eu quase beijei a Kikyou que estava nela­­!

Agatha: Em primeiro lugar é Samantha! E em segundo lugar você não tem vergonha de divulgar isso para to Brasil e Japão ne? Apesar deles terem visto isso! Agora adivinhem quem eram!

Inuyasha: Tirando o "lindas e maravilhosas" eram vocês!

Apresentadoras: OHHHH­! INUYASHA PARABENS VOCÊ PENSOU!Mas... NOS SOMOS LINDAS SIM! (cada um com a sua opinião)

Agatha: Mas você esta correto! E adivinhem quem era a menina idiota?

Miroke: Oh! Meu Deus! Senhorita Samantha, que Buda tenha misericórdia de sua alma!

Agatha: Miroke! Que raciocínio rápido!

Isadora: Com cerveja

Samantha: E Uyske!

Agatha: E Alexander

Isadora: Fala kero ai!

Samantha: Kero piii (censurado mas se parece com kun tirem o n e substituam o k pelo c)

POFT

Samantha leva duas cotoveladas bem na barriga

Samantha: AIII! Ate na fic eu apanho!

Agatha e Isadora: Você não pode fazer isso como o Miroke falou: " Tem menores assistindo"!

Isadora: E mais uma coisinha antes da prova da comida! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Fala pirralha!

Isadora: Pirralha é sua mãe! Mas a partir de agora teremos o Big Boss! E o Big Boss dessa semana tem a ver com você Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: É mesmo? Como?

Samantha(com a mão na barriga): É a namorada da semana! O povo ira escolher com quem você deve namorar por uma semana! Kikyou ou Kagome­!

Agatha: Claro que já sabemos que vai ser a Kagome! ¬¬ Mas vamos ver a opinião do publico!

Isadora: E agora a esperada prova da comida!

Todos vão para fora

Agatha: Agora será a maratona de perguntas! São 10 perguntas se acertarem as 10 terão 100kg de alimento se não será a quantidade de perguntas que acertarem!

Samantha: Inuyasha qual foi a maior burrada que você já fez?

Inuyasha: Não sei! Conhecer a Kagome?

Kagome: OOO QUEEE? SENTAAA!

Plof

Isadora: Resposta errada! Foi namorar a Kikyou!

Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Desculpa, não consegui me conter... '

Samantha: Essa foi brincadeira! Mas qual é o nome do vilão do primeiro filme?

Miroke: Menomaru

Isadora: Certo! 10 kg de comida!

Agatha: Quem na verdade é Narake?(ninguém sabe essa¬¬)

Inuyasha: É o maldito do Onigumo ou Musô!

Samantha: Onde é que as mulheres têm os cabelos mais enrolados?  
Miroke: É na...O QUEE?

Kagome (pensando) Hum...Na África?

Isadora: Certo, mas 10 kg de comida!

Agatha: O que picou a Kagome no episódio da feiticeira das trevas?

Kagome: Fácil! Um shikigami em forma de cobra!

Isadora: Correto! Já tem 30 kg de comida!

Samantha: O que os homens e as mulheres tem no meio das pernas?

Miroke: É o... O QUEEEE?

Kouga: Joelhos!

Isadora: Certo! O que as mulheres têm que os homens procuram? Vou dar uma dica começa com B e termina com A.

Miroke: Essa é fácil: é a bun...

Inuyasha (tapando a boca de Miroke): Beleza?

Isadora: Certo!

Isadora: Qual maior rio do mundo em extensão?

Kagome: Nilo?

Agatha: Não, o Amazonas! Perderam 10 kg de comida!

Inuyasha: Pó Kagome, por que você errou essa pergunta? Não é você que sabe de tudo?

Samantha: Por que o InuYasha é burro?

Inuyasha: Eu não sou burro!

Agatha: Está errada! Você é o maior burro por que namorou a Kikyou

Kagome: Ei, Inuyasha, por que você errou essa? Não é você o dono da verdade?

Sango Isadora: Sango, você quer se casar com Miroke e ter muitos filhos com ele?

Agatha: Não, o Amazonas! Perderam 10 kg de comida!

Inuyasha: Pó Kagome, por que você errou essa pergunta? Não é você que sabe de tudo?

Samantha: Por que o InuYasha é burro?

Inuyasha: Eu não sou burro!

Agatha: Está errada! Você é o maior burro por que namorou a Kikyou

Kagome: Ei, Inuyasha, por que você errou essa? Não é você o dono da verdade?

Isadora: Sango, você quer se casar com Miroke e ter muitos filhos com ele?

Sango: Eu...Bem...Não!

Isadora: Esta errado, to mundo sabe que isso é o que você mais quer!

Miroke: Senhorita Sango, it's true?

Sango: Bem... -¬.¬-

Isadora: Deixa para lá...Inuyasha você já chorou?

Inuyasha: Eu... sim.

Apresentadoras: OHHHHHHH O.O Ele confessou! Mas 10 kg!

Inuyasha: Quando eu nasci eu chorei!

As apresentadoras caem de cara no chão

Isadora: Não era essa a essência da pergunta! Que droga, mas deixa pra lá!

Samantha: Existe lua cheia com arco-íris?

Kouga e Kagome: Sim!

Kagome: Mas só pra quem consegue vê-lo!

Agatha: Hum... Eu não consigo vê-lo mais tudo bem, ganharam 70 kg de comida!

Todos: Melhor do que nada!

Isadora: Inuyasha, nessa remessa não tem macarrão!

Inuyasha: OO QUEEE? NÃÃÃOOOOO! POR QUE? POR QUE? T.T

Ágatha: Por que você mentiu. Kagome gostaria de dizer algo?

Kagome: Sim: "NÃO CONHECI OUTRO MUNDO POR QUERER!" A frase original é: "NÃO CONHECI O OUTRO MUNDO POR QUERER!"( Yusuke Urameshi)

Samantha: Pois é pessoal! Ate amanhã com mais um BBI!

Ate que enfim eu continuei essa joça! Tai gente a prova da comida! O próximo capitulo é do Líder!

Cap. 15 O novo líder!

Agatha: Oie, estamos de volta com mais um BBI!

Isadora: E hoje, temos a prova do líder e o resultado do Big Boss. E obviamente o que não é novidade a Samantha esta atrasada!

Agatha: Depois quer receber cachê alto! ¬¬'

Samantha: Puf...Puf...cheguei! Oi gente.

Isadora: Demorou...Hoje teremos conosco o dono da frase:"Não conheci o outro mundo por querer!" Yusuke Urameshi!

Yusuke: Muita calma nessa hora! Cheguei pra abalar!

Todos: Ó.ò

Isadora: Bom, InuYasha temos o resultado do Big Boss! E eu não sei como você vai aceitar o resultado.

Agatha: InuYasha, e o resultado nome da sua escolhida é...( Isadora e Samantha tocando os tambores no fundo)

InuYasha: Siim...

Agatha: Começa com K!

Todos(caem de cara no chão): AS DUAS COMEÇAM COM K!

Agatha: É mesmo...Foi um pequeno erro! O nome é...KAGOME!

Kagome: Quem? Eu?

Samantha: É isso ai!

InuYasha: Ah...era só pra dizer quem era minha namorada? Então ta.

Isadora: Tudo bem InuYasha, mas... devido ao resultado você não vai poder falar com a Kikyou, abraçar a Kikyou, beijar Kikyou principalmente anh...não vai poder fazer nada com a Kikyou. Só olhar e balançar a cabeça negando ou afirmando algo. Ah e detalhe: não é pra olhar muito!

InuYasha: OOO QUEEEE!

Yusuke: HAHAHA Rapadura é doce mas não é mole não, ô mané!

InuYasha: O QUE? TA ME CHAMANDO DE MANÉ E AINDA POR CIMA DOCE?

Yusuke: Não que isso! Só to te chamando de fruta!

Apresentadoras: HAHAHAHA NO OLHO, NO OLHO, NO OLHO!

InuYasha: Kagome...O que ele quis dizer com fruta?

Kagome: Ele esta dizendo que você é igual ao Jakotsu.

InuYasha: O QUE? Mas...não entendi!

Sesshomaru (bate na testa): Não é meu irmão...não é meu irmão...não é meu irmão...ELE QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ É GAY, SEU IDIOTA, BURRO, ESTUPIDO E TAPADO!

InuYasha: K-K-Kagome...ele esta me dando medo...

Agatha: Puxa...Isso que é amor de irmão!

Yusuke: Pó, não to dizendo? É fruta, é fruta, se escondendo atrás de mulher.

Samantha: Você não pode falar nada Yusuke, pois você vive apanhando da Keiko.

Todos da casa: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: MAS EU NÃO FICO ME ESCONDENDO ATRAS DE MULHER!

Isadora: Mas bem que você merece, afinal vive levantando a saia dela para ver a cor calcinha dela.

Yusuke: Tem razão. Mas ate que é legal!

Miroke: Opa, Opa! Esse é do meu time!

Sango(dando um tapa no Miroke): Senta ai e te quieta, seu tarado!

Agatha: Bom...vamos mudar de assunto? Vamos logo pra prova do líder? Esse teste cada um ira descrever a pessoa que esta a sua esquerda. A pessoa que tiver mais elogios ganha!

Todos: PUTZ!

InuYasha começa a se levantar

Yusuke: Não pode mudar de lugar, hein! Ta pensando o que?

InuYasha: Chato!

Yusuke: Olha quem diz...

Samantha: Kagome, você começa!

Kagome: Bom...apesar de parecer mal, ele tem um bom coração, cuida de uma criança órfã e já me salvou uma vez mas salvou...é um bom começo. E trouxe o InuYasha de volta ao normal quando ele estava como youkai completo.

Kikyou: Ué? Ele vira, um youkai completo?

Apresentadoras: Ô criatura estúpida e ignorante!

Kagome: Vamos dar um desconto, gente. Ela não anda conosco...

Agatha: Kagome, eu sinceramente admiro a sua atitude de defender uma criatura egnospática como essa. Bom, vamos continuar. Sesshomaru é sua vez. Quem esta do seu lado é...(olhando em volta) PUTZ!

Isadora (olhando também) O quê? Caraca! Ferrou tudo!

Samantha: Já perdeu!

Sesshomaru olha para o lado e lá esta InuYasha com cara de tacho. Sesshomaru da um sorriso irônico e começa.

Sesshomaru: Vamos começar então...é um meio-youkai idiota, burro, inútil, que não serve para nada, não consegue usar a Tesaiga direito, só sabe reclamar e gritar :"Maldição"...

Isadora: Também! Chega! InuYasha já ta desclassificado, como todo mundo já esperava!

InuYasha: Pelo menos não preciso mais ficar agüentando esse apresentador mala!

Yusuke: E o kiko? Que se dane o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo!

Agatha: Mas você vai ter que descrever o Miroke!

InuYasha: Certo! Hum...é um tarado, pervertido, pilantra, mas também, tem suas qualidades como ser um bom amigo, ajudar nas horas mais difíceis, proteger a Kagome e...

Então ele percebe o olhar de Kikyou e se cala.

Yusuke: Agora o monge vai descrever a bonitinha aí do lado.

Miroke: Ô coisa fácil! É uma ótima amiga, companheira, guerreira, é muito inteligente, gentil, doce...

Sango: M-Miroke... –ó.ò-

Miroke (colocando a mão em um lugar onde não devia): E tem uma bunda, que eu vou te contar!

Sango(metendo a mão na cara do Miroke): Só podia ser!

Agatha: Sango, descreva o Shippou!

Sango: Ele é um doce, um bom amigo e esta ficando cada vez mais forte!

Shippou: Apesar de eu não conhece-la muito bem, ela parece ser uma boa garota, a Rin! Ela é divertida, alegre, corajosa e não desanima nunca!

Rin: A Koharu parece ser muito boa Ela cuida de todos nós!

Koharu: A senhorita Kikyou é muito boa, cuida de nós quando nos machucamos, acalenta as crianças. É caridosa com todos...

As apresentadoras começam a tossir muito.

Kikyou: Não irei falar bem de youkai. Apesar de que ele parece ser uma boa pessoa.

Agatha: Eu acho que a Kagome já ganhou essa!

Isadora: Tu jura? ¬¬'

Kouga: Ela é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci! É bondosa, caridosa, gentil, corajosa, destemida, animada, feliz, ótima amiga, companheira, piedosa,bonita,inteligente...

Yusuke: Pode parar! Eu,heim! Muita calma nessa hora, o cara já fez a mina ganhar de mil a zero de todos!

Kagome: K-Kouga...(emocionada)

Yusuke: Ô Agatha...

Ágatha: Meu nome! Não diga ele a toa! O que foi?

Yusuke: Por que é que tem uma pintora de rodapé e um salva-vidas de aquário em programa adulto?

Apresentadoras: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

É por que não podíamos deixa-los sozinhos na Era Feudal! -

Yusuke: Então o líder da semana é essa gracinha, né? Então já posso ir embora? Tenho que impedir o Sensui de completar o buraco!

Samantha: Mas o centro do buraco, ainda esta pequeno certo?

Yusuke: Não, o centro é enorme e trocadilhos cretinos a parte isso significa que o buraco é mais embaixo!

Agatha: Então vá! Salve o mundo!

Yusuke: Mas eu volto, por que rapadura é doce mais não é mole não! Sayonara bye bye!

Isadora: Então Kagome...aproveite sua posição de líder e de namorada do InuYasha! Até amanhã!

Finalmente terminei esse capitulo! Aproveitem!

Cap. 16 Garotas Veneno.

Agatha: OIE! Hoje vamos ver como Kagome está aproveitando sua posição de líder e de InuYasha.

Isadora: E como sempre Samantha está atrasada fazendo sabe se lá o que!

Agatha: Comendo cocô de pombo de novo!

Samantha: Epa! Não to comendo nada! Muita calma nessa hora! Mas o que nós íamos fazer mesmo?

Isadora: Vamos ver como a Kagome está como líder e como namorada de InuYasha.

Samantha: Hahaha... HENTAI!

Aparece os personagens na casa, Kagome sentada ao lado de InuYasha, os dois vermelhos, a câmera muda de ângulo e se percebe Kikyou observando-os. Kagome aparenta que ia falar algo, mas se cala. Daí volta para as apresentadoras.

Agatha: Eu já vi esse filme!

Samantha: Não viu não! Ainda não saiu no cinema!

Isadora: ¬¬'

Agatha: Agora vamos falar com os participantes. Mas antes vamos apresentar o nosso convidado de hoje que é o...chorando de emoção

Samantha: O Travesti de Fushigi Yugi!

Samantha leva dois socos.

Samantha: AI! Mas eu só disse a verdade!

Isadora: CALA A BOCA, BAKA! O nosso convidado de hoje é o ...

Agatha: O NURIKO!

Samantha: TRAVECOO!

Samantha leva mais dois socos.

Nuriko entra no set, muito "feliz"com o comentário de Samantha e ela ao receber o olhar dele deu um sorriso amarelo.

Samantha: Nuriko! Eu sou sua fã! Eu acho você tão másculo.

Agatha e Isadora: Sei... ¬¬'

Ágatha: Nuriko! É sempre um prazer te ter aqui! Sabia que eu te adoro? Você... Você...

Samantha: É gay?

Ágatha (furiosa): CALA A BOCA, SAMANTHA!

Isadora: Vamos conversar com os participantes antes que a Ágatha, mate a Samantha! Olá pessoal!

Todos: Olá.

Ágatha: Ei gente! Ei gente! Tudo bom com vocês? InuYasha, como está o meu personagem favorito?

InuYasha olha para os lados procurando saber com quem eu estou falando.

Ágatha: É com você mesmo! Sabia que você é o personagem mais fofo da serie?

InuYasha( olhando amedrontado): Anh...ela esta doente, ou pirou de vez?

Ágatha: Não to doente não Inuzinho! Você é muito lindo, sabia?

Isadora : Não liga. É que hoje ela ta feliz da vida!

Isadora chega até mim e dá o maior tapa na minha cara.

Ágatha (com lagrimas nos olhos): AIE! Isso dói sabia? Por que fez isso!

Isadora: Para você voltar à realidade! Você tem noção do que estava falando?

Ágatha: Hum...o que?

Isadora: Você estava chamando o InuYasha de : Inuzinho e dizendo que ele é muito fofo...

Ágatha: O.O NAAANIIII!

Samantha: O que o Nuriko não faz...

Ágatha: AAHH! Falando nisso, vocês já viram o meu lindo? (corre e abraça o Nuriko) Ele não é a coisa mais fofa, mais linda, mais graciosa, mais maravilhosa que vocês já viram? E quem disser que não sai do programa, AGORA!

Todos: SIM! ELE É TUDO ISSO!

Nuriko: o.O...(vermelho)

Ágatha: Nuriko! Sabia que eu te amo? Você é lindo! Eu te amo!

Samantha: Mas Ágatha...ele é gay!

Miroku e InuYasha se jogam para trás do sofá.

Miroku e InuYasha: GAY! Nós somos traumatizados com gays!

Isadora: Bom... O.O Como Kagome esta aproveitando sua posição de líder e de namorada do InuYasha?

Kagome: Anh...está tudo bem...

Samantha: MENTIRA! VOCÊS AINDA NEM FIZERAM HENTAI!

Os dois baixam a cabeça e ficam calados.

Samantha: Ah, quem cala consente! Isso significa que já fizeram?

Kagome: NÃO! Nós...quer dizer...

Isadora: Tudo bem. Tudo bem! Como sabem hoje é a prova do anjo, mas isso só será feito mais tarde. No entanto temos uma surpresa para vocês!

Todos: Para nós!


End file.
